welcome to my life
by WolfObsessed
Summary: freddy and carly are having a terrible life with spencer and freddy's grandmother dying. both sam, freddy and carly are looking for spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Life

For:iCarly

By: adorabletheodore

Carly-Sam, wheres Freddy? Hes supposed to be here rehearsing.

Freddy walks in, slams the door.

Sam-Freddy where have you been?

Freddy starts to blubber.

Freddy-my gram is, is, is...

Sam-SPIT IT OUT!

Sam smacks Freddy on the back

Freddy-dead!

Sam and Carly gasps.

Carly-really? Are you okay?

Freddy-I don't know.

Sam-oh suck it up!

Freddy runs out balling.

Carly runs to the door.

Sam-where are you going!

Carly- going after Freddy come on!

Sam runs with Carly.

Carly-Freddy stop!

Pulls on Freddy's arm.

Carly-STOP!

Freddy-I miss her so much! I cant deal with it!

Freddy screams and balling.

Carly-I know you miss her, I miss my mom. Just as much as you miss your gram.

Freddy-I didn't know you missed her, I mean but I lost somebody really close to me.

Carly-I understand, I lost somebody really close to me too.

Sam-I lost my dad, through a divorce with my mom.

3 years later...

Carly-Freddy, time to rehearse!

Freddy runs in the door.

Freddy-what'd I miss?

Carly-nothing.

Sam-just turn on the camera doof head.

Freddy stares at Sam if like she was a person, thinks of his mom.

Sam-Freddy, are you okay?

Freddy-yeah.yeah, I'm okay.

Carly-come on then. We have a show to do.

Carly says with a smile on her face.

1 year later...

Freddy-Carly, are we gonna rehearse or what?

Carly-yeah, one second. I just need to find Spencer.

It's weird he hasn't been here for 2 days.

Freddy-oh my god! What if something happen to him?

Carly has a worried look on her face and runs out the door with Freddy.

Sam walks in the door.

Carly-Sam! have you seen Spencer outside?

Sam looks at Carly like if something is wrong.

Sam-n..n..no. Why?

Carly-he hasn't been here for days!

Sam-really?

Carly-no...I'm just kidding...YES!

Freddy walks over to Carly with sadness in his eyes.

A tear drawing.

Carly is crying lightly. As if it was a whimper.

Freddy is walking over to Carly to comfort her.

Carly-Freddy, it won't work.

Freddy-well, at least I tried.

Sam-who can you cheer up you stupid freak?

Carly-can both of you just help me find Spencer!?

Sam races to the phone.

Sam-okay I'll call the police, Carly you go down to the check in desk and find out if they seen Spencer, and Freddy, you just do whatever a dork does.

Freddy looks at Sam sternly.

Sam-what?

Freddy sighs and goes down stairs with Carly.

Carly-Lumer, have you seen my brother Spencer anywhere?

Lumer-no I haven't.have you checked Groovy Smoothies?he says crazily.

Carly-no

Freddy-I'll go look!

Carly-be careful!

Freddy-trust me...I will.

Freddy enters the other side of the street. looks for Groovy Smoothies.

Freddy-where is it? I used to be able to find it just like that.

Owner of Groovy Smoothies-what you looking for?

Freddy-where is Groovy Smoothies?

Owner of Groovy Smoothies-oh that old thing? it's long gone. Some kids burned it down.

Freddy-well when was it burned down?

Owner of Groovy Smoothies-two days ago why?

Freddy-my friends' brother is missing.

Owner of Groovy Smoothies-sorry I can't help you kid.

Freddy walks away with a sad look on his face.

Freddy walks to Carlys' apartment.

Carly-any luck?

Freddy-nope.

Freddy walks out the door, to his apartment.

Carly walks over to Freddys' apartment door. She is about to knock when she hears him singing loudly.

Freddy-Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no ones there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me To be hurt

To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down

And no ones there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like To be hurt To feel lost

To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no ones there to save you No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) To be hurt To feel lost

To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no ones there to save you No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

song by: simple plan title: welcome to my life


	2. Chapter 2

by:adoralbletheodore

for:iCarly

Carly opens the door, right then Freddie stops singing.

Freddie-oh, hi Carly.

he says nervously.

Carly-hey, is something wrong?

Freddie runs over to Carly and hugs her.

Freddie starts to ball.

Carly-i guess so.

she whispers.

Freddie- why does life have to be so hard?

he says balling.

Carly-it isn't hard, it's just unfair. Like Spencer disappeared.

Freddie-and my grandma dying!

he said screeching.

Carly-yeah!

she said blubbering

Carly-come on!We have to leave so we can look for Spencer.

Freddie is still hanging on to Carly's waist.

Sam-Carly, Freddie, get over here, you should see this!!

Tv Women-we have arrived at "1478 Main Street."

We have discovered a body. Appearently, this male

was hitching a ride with a stranger, to somewhere he really needed to be.Ooh! Here is the napper right now!

Sir! can we ask you a few questions on what happened?!  
Napper-well, this dude asked me a ride so i gave him one!

Tv Women-do you know where he was going?

Napper-yeah, he said he had to get a ride to his house.

Tv Women-did he happen to menchine his name?

Napper- uh...yeah! I think he said his name was Spencer

Tv Women-are you the one who called the cops?

Napper-yeah, because all the sudden he passed out in my truck and the next thing you know he's out cold! I started flippen.

Tv Women-back to you Dave.

Sam muted the TV.

In sad faces they said

Sam,Freddie,Carly-OH MY GOD!

Carly started to cry then ball.

Sam and Freddie went to give her a hug but Carly backed away.

Sam-you need comforted!

Carly raced off to her room and thought of all the memories of Spencer.As she was crying. She thought of good and bad memories. As she said to herself:

Carly-I'm sorry for all the bad things I have done Spencer!

Please take my apology!!

Sam walks in.

Sam-You know I really am sorry about Spencer. I wish there was somthing I can do.

Carly-well there isn't.

Freddie walks in.

Freddie-Carly are you okay!?

Carly-what do you think!!

Freddie-i guess not.

Carly-can you get out for atleast 3 hours?

Sam,Freddie-sure.

Sam and Freddie walked out the door as Carly was screeching in pain of her heart being broken as she thought of Spencers' death.

Carly-I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me


End file.
